This application is the first filed for the present invention.
The present invention relates to a fiber optic module, and in particular to a high density fiber optic module for mounting fiber optic components in a distribution rack.
The use of modular fiber optic distribution racks for cable management and storage is prevalent in the telecommunications industry because they provide easy access to the fiber optic cables for maintenance, upgrading, monitoring, rerouting and replacement. Conventional distribution racks, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,030 issued Jul. 7, 1992 in the name of Alexander Petrunia and U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,796 issued Mar. 27, 2001 in the name of Shari Vigliaturo, include a series of slots with opposed mounting flanges used to mount modular cassettes therein.
Various attempts have been made to facilitate access to the modules, while maintaining or enhancing fiber management and strain relief techniques. U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,430 issued Nov. 24, 1987 to Michael Donaldson discloses a module with a fixed hinge on one side, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,448 issued Feb. 6, 1990 discloses a distribution rack with a sliding drawer to facilitate access to the optical fibers. Unfortunately, both of these systems require the permanent attachment of the modules to the rack, which greatly limits the versatility of the device. One of the most common means for mounting the modular cassettes to the racks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,761 issued May 18, 1993 to Alexander Petrunia, and involves the use of two mechanical fasteners, e.g. snap fastener, one for each mounting flange, which enable the cassette to be completely removed from the rack. Unfortunately, this system requires the use of both hands to operate, and typically necessitates the bending of the attached cables to gain access to both fasteners on opposite sides of the module. The repeated bending of the cables causes strain on the connectors leading to optical misalignment and decreased performance.
An object of the present invention is overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a removable modular cassette, which is relatively easy to remove without damaging the optical cables extending therefrom.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a module for use with a optical fiber distribution rack, of the type including first and second mounting flanges on opposite sides of an open slot.
The optical fiber distribution rack comprises: a body for enclosing optical components; and a faceplate comprising first and second connector tabs disposed on opposite sides of the body for engaging the first and second mounting flanges, respectively.
The first connector tab abuts against the first mounting flange. The second connector tab includes a notch for engaging the second mounting flange, whereby the body is suspended in die rack at a non-normal angle to a plane containing the first and second mounting flanges.
fastener is disposed on the first or the second connector tab for connecting the module to and disconnecting the module from the first or the second mounting flange, respectively.
An access port is mounted on the body between the first and second connector tabs for receiving at least one optical cable.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to an optical fiber distribution rack comprising: a housing for supporting optical fiber management systems; first and second mounting flanges on opposite sides of an open slot disposed in the housing; and a module.
The module comprises: a body for enclosing optical components;
a faceplate comprising first and second connector tabs disposed on opposite sides of the body for engaging the first and second mounting flanges, respectively, the first connector tab abutting against the first mounting flange, the second connector tab including a notch for engaging the second mounting flange, whereby the body is suspended in the rack at an angle to an axis normal to a plane containing the first and second mounting flanges;
a fastener disposed on the first or the second connector tab for connecting the module to and disconnecting the module from the first or the second mounting flange, respectively; and
an access port mounted on the body between the first and second connector tabs for receiving at least one optical cable.